


Worth Fighting For

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn thinks about why he has agreed to join the Resistance.
Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

Finn feels a little guilty, sometimes, that he’s not really fighting for the _Resistance_. The Resistance’s official stance is that they are fighting for the restoration of the New Republic, and Finn, to be perfectly honest, doesn’t care about that. He’s never _been_ to the New Republic, after all, never lived under its laws, and the First Order propaganda which ruled his life until very recently isn’t that easy to shuck off; he still catches himself thinking of the New Republic as a disorganized and decadent society doomed to failure. So no, he’s not fighting for the New Republic, nice as it might have been, nice as it might yet be if they win.

He’s fighting for Slip, who died so pointlessly, and for the villagers who fell before the blaster bolts his comrades fired at the orders of a masked horror, and for Lor San Tekka who dared to defy Kylo Ren and looked his death in its hidden eyes without fear.

He’s fighting for Han Solo, who saw straight through Finn’s tissue-thin lies and knew what he was and was kind to him _anyway_ , who gave Finn the first gift Finn has ever been given, who died trying to bring his son back from the Dark.

He’s fighting for Leia Organa, who trusted an ex-Stormtrooper so recently defected he hadn’t even gotten rid of his _boots_ yet, who has lost her son and her husband and her brother and the republic she helped rebuild and even her _planet_ , and yet is still on her feet and fighting. Finn kind of wants to grow up to be her.

He’s fighting for Poe Dameron, who is so unstintingly kind that he named a Stormtrooper during a reckless escape attempt, gave Finn a name and a jacket and a place and his _trust_ , who doesn’t seem to care for his own life if the giving of it will help his cause, who laughs in battle and weeps for his fallen friends and gives out hugs like affection is the simplest thing in the world.

He’s fighting for Rey, who burns as brightly as the Jakku sun, who saved his life (he figured out who’d closed that blast door on the rathtar pretty quickly, even if she doesn’t want to admit it), who faced down Kylo Ren and _won_ , who asked him not to leave and was so painfully grateful when Finn came back for her that Finn can’t bear to think of ever leaving her again.

He’s fighting for the children who will not be broken into Stormtroopers if the First Order falls, who will not be torn from their families and brainwashed from their humanity and lined up in neat rows of identical white armor to march out and fight and die.

And - maybe, Finn’s not quite sure yet - but maybe he’s fighting for himself, as well, for the chance to see the monsters who made him broken at his feet, and the great machine of the First Order dismantled forever. But mostly, he suspects, he is fighting for the people he has learned to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as imaginarygolux - drop on by!


End file.
